dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Additional Drugs
'Bliss' Vector: Inhalation, Injection Speed: 1 Combat Turn Duration: (1D6) hours Addiction Type: Both Effect: –1 Initiative, +1 to Willpower, –1 to all Limits, gain 3 Fatigue threshold. A tranquilizing narcotic, bliss is an opiate synthesized from poppy plants. It takes its name from the sensations its users feel. Players attempting to roleplay a bliss user may want to focus on the escapist angle, using the drug to block out the chaotic or unsatisfying world. 'Cram' Vector: Ingestion, Inhalation Speed: 10 minutes Duration: (12—Body) hours, minimum 1 hour Addiction Type: Psychological Effect: +1 Initiative, +1D6 Initiative Dice Cram is an extremely popular stimulant. When this drug wears off, users crash and suffer 1D10 damage (unresisted). Cram users appear hyper-alert, almost to the point of paranoia. They react quickly, often without thought, and they’re prone to irrational outbursts. Other common side effects are jitteriness and fidgeting. 'Deepweed' Vector: Ingestion, Inhalation Speed: Immediate Duration: (6—Body) hours, minimum 1 hour Addiction Type: Physiological Effects: +2 Willpower, +2 Fellowship, –1 Toughness limit, forces Awakened characters to astrally perceive Deepweed is a narcotic derived by Caribbean houngans from an Awakened form of kelp. It’s extremely enticing to the Awakened and is sometimes used to dose targets for possession. Deepweed forces any magically active user to astrally perceive, even if the user is an adept without the astral perception ability. Once its effects have worn off, deepweed users suffer a –1 to all dice pool modifiers and –1 to all limits for the same duration as the initial effect. There are dangers inherent in forced astral perception, such as attracting unwanted attention. Role-playing the effects of deepweed may mean portraying someone who seems not completely “present,” since they aren’t. 'Jazz' Vector: Inhalation Speed: Immediate Duration: 10 x 1D6 minutes. Addiction Type: Both Effect: +1 Initative, +1 Strength, +2D6 Initiative Dice Jazz is a stimulant designed to better the odds for run-of-the-mill law-enforcement officers who run up against augmented street samurai. It’s usually taken from a single-dose inhaler (or “popper”). When jazz wears off, the user crashes and is flooded with despondent and miserable emotions, suffering the effects of Disorientation (p. 409) for a duration equal to the duration of the initial effect. While cram makes people hyper and twitchy, jazz makes people jumpy and hyper as caffeinated two-yearolds. Role-playing a jazz user means turning it up a notch, portraying someone with too much energy to burn. 'Kamakize' Vector: Inhalation Speed: Immediate Duration: 10 x 1D6 minutes Addiction Type: Physiological Effect: +1 Strength, +1 Agility, +2 Toughness, +1 Willpower, +2 Fatigue Threshold, +2D6 Initiative Dice. Kamikaze is a tailored combat stimulant. When kamikaze wears off, the user crashes and suffers –1 Reaction, –1 Willpower, and –2 to all Limits for a duration equal to that of the initial effect. He also suffers 1D10 damage (unresisted). The repeated use of kamikaze has a destructive effect on the user’s metabolism. Large doses can cause excitement, tremors, momentary euphoria, and dilated pupils. Excess doses (bordering on overdose level) cause anxiety, hallucinations, and uncontrolled muscular movements. Even higher dosages lead to death. Kamikaze users are near-crazed, filled with a feeling of imperviousness and invincibility, exhibiting almost no regard for their own well-being. They can be entertaining to watch, as long as you’re not in front of them. 'Long Haul' Vector: Injection Speed: 10 minutes Duration: 4 days Addiction Type: Psychological Effect: Alleviates need for sleep A combination of synthesized hormones and other brain-regulating chemicals, long haul stimulates the Brain and keeps the user awake, obviating the need for sleep. A character dosed on long haul can remain awake for four days—without incurring any modifiers from fatigue or weariness. After this time, however, the user immediately passes out and sleeps soundly for 8D6 hours. If the character is kept awake during this period, he suffers from disorientation (p. 409) as he is afflicted with hallucinations and an inability to concentrate. If a second dose of long haul is taken after the first has worn off, the character can stay awake an additional 1D6 ÷ 2 days. After that period, he suffers 1D10+5 damage (unresisted) and must crash as detailed above. Long haul cannot keep a character awake past this point, no matter how many additional doses are administered. 'Nitro' Vector: Inhalation Speed: 1 Combat Turn Duration: 10 x 1D6 minutes Addiction Type: Both Effect: +2 Strength, +2 Willpower, +2 Perception, +2 Physical limit, High Pain Tolerance 6 (p. 74) A dangerous combination of potent drugs favored by Necromundan gangers, nitro is a powerful stimulant that can easily kill a user. After the drug’s effects wear off, the subject suffers –2 to all limits and takes 9 damage (unresisted) for an equal duration. Nitro users feel infused with energy, suffer a diminished attention span, and talk incessantly (even to themselves). 'Novacoke' Vector: Inhalation, Injection Speed: 1 Combat Turn Duration: (10—Body) hours, minimum of 1 hour Addiction Type: Both Effect: +1 Reaction, +1 Charisma, +1 Perception, +1 Social Limit, High Pain Tolerance 1 (p. 74) A stimulant derived from coca plants, novacoke is a highly addictive social drug. After the drug wears off, Charisma and Willpower are both reduced to 1, and all limits are at –1 for a duration equal to the duration of the initial effect. 'Psyche' Vector: Ingestion Speed: 10 minutes Duration: (12—Body) hours, minimum of 1 hour Addiction Type: Psychological Effect: +1 Intuition, +1 Logic, +1 Mental limit This designer stimulant is especially prized by Hereteks and technomancers who are not of the Mechanicus alike. In addition to the effects noted above, Awakened users also only suffer a –1 dice pool modifier for each sustained spell (rather than the standard –2). Psyche users are simultaneously hyper-aware and detached, easily absorbed by detail and obsessive about certain facts or problems. 'Zen' Vector: Inhalation Speed: 5 minutes Duration: 10 x 1D6 minutes Addiction Type: Psychological Effect: –2 Reaction, +1 Willpower, –1 physical action dice pool modifier, Removes 2 Fatigue A psychedelic hallucinogen, zen is popular among those looking to escape reality or seeking trance-like states. Category:Gear